Titania Vega
Titania Vega is a Team Neo Flare agent. She is the older sister and partner of Ophelia Vega. She specializes with Dragon-type Pokémon. Titania only joined Team Neo Flare in order to take care of her younger sister after they were left homeless. She greatly cares for her Pokemon and prior to Team Neo Flare Flare, wanted to become a Dragon Master, something she still dreams to this day. Characteristics Personality Titania tends to keep to herself, and lets Ophelia do most of the talking when they run into trainers. She doesn't like talking about bringing Team Neo Flare up to be the best team and prefers to keep to herself. When not doing Team Neo Flare business, Titania can be found grooming her Dragon-types and caring for them. It's often looked upon that she cares more for her Pokémon than her own sister (and it's true in a way). Most of the time, Titania doesn't even show her emotion unless her one of Pokémon is involved. She loves her sister but worries that her sister is getting too involved with Team Neo Flare. Physical description Titania has shoulder-length pink hair with orange eyes and a fair skin tone. She is mostly seen in the Team Neo Flare uniform but prefers her more casual clothing. Powers & Abilities * Pokémon battling: Having started her journey prior to when her parents passed away, Titania is quite skilled in Pokémon battles and is able to hold on her. And, considering she has a fully-evolved Pokémon on her Team, that also says something. *'Stealth and Infiltration:' As a member of Team Neo Flare, Titania was trained in the art of stealth and infiltration. Her natural skill had her pass many of the top agents. She is considered one of the best ones in her field. Background Prior to the series Five years before the start of the story, Titania lived a normal life with her parents and sister. At age thirteen, she left for her Pokémon journey and started her journey to become a Dragon Master. She managed quite a bit in her first two years, and her first Pokémon, Gible, finally evolved into a Garchomp, while she was visiting the Alola region. However, shortly after sixteen, she got the news that her parents had suddenly passed away and her younger sister was left alone. Titania put her journey and dream on pause and returned home to care for her sister. Sadly, they only lasted about a year before their money went out and they were homeless. The sisters moved around a lot trying to find places to stay, Titania was glad her Pokémon stayed with her and they ended up helping her quite a bit. They eventually arrived in the Kanto region and Titania heard about Team Neo Flare. With nothing left for them, she took a risk. A risk that ended up helping them, and gave them shelter and a place to stay. Titania hates it, but in the end, she got her sister taken care of. Now, if she could only leave and return to her own dream... ''Journey Through the Regions'' Arc... Pokémon As a future Dragon-Master, most of Titiana's Pokémon are Dragons. However, with her dream on hold, she hasn't had time to go more and do what she wants, but she is happy with her current team. On hand Trivia * Titania is one of the classiest space names for girls. ** It is also the largest of the moons of Uranus and the eighth largest moon in the Solar System Category:Journey Through the Regions characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Rocket characters